


Fleurin silmin

by Vendela (Wendela)



Series: Miltä rakkaus näyttää [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Romanttinen parisuhdefiilistely, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendela/pseuds/Vendela
Summary: Miltä rakkaus näyttää Fleur Delacourin silmin?





	Fleurin silmin

Valkoviinillä terästetyn parsakeiton aromi leijaili pienestä keittiöstä koko mökkiin, jonka valtiatar poltti taikasauvallaan täydellistä sokeripintaa Crème brûléeseen. Fleur piti kielensä keskellä suutaan eikä antanut itsensä herpaantua tärkeän tehtävän edessä, aivan kuten hänen äitinsä oli opettanut Fleurin ollessa kolmentoista. Silloin hän oli ensimmäisen kerran rakastunut, kun oli kiinnostunut ruoanlaitosta.  
  
Lasillinen helmeilevää Chardonnaytä leijui juuri oikealla korkeudella hieman etuviistossa, siinä, mistä Fleur saattoi napata lasin koska tahansa käteensä ja kostuttaa kurkkuaan. Ruokaa laittaessa täytyi olla aina viiniä kädenulottuvilla. Siemaus silloin tällöin auttoi pitämään tunnelman oikeanlaisena ja tilanteen hallinnassa, senkin Fleur oli oppinut äidiltään, joka oli loistava kokki ja hallitsi ranskalaisen keittiön monimutkaisimmatkin ruokalajit.  
  
Tyytyväisenä huokaisten Fleur suoristi selkänsä, tarkasteli kaunista kuorrutusta ja siemaisi viiniä. Tähän iltaan hän oli panostanut enemmän kuin mihinkään pitkään aikaan. Ajatus oli ollut oikeastaan ollut hänen anoppinsa, ja hyvin pian Fleur oli ymmärtänyt tämän esittämän tarjouksen mahdollisuudet, myös sen kuinka hän voisi yllättää aviomiehensä pitkästä, pitkästä aikaa.  
  
”Anna Victoire meille yökylään perjantaina”, Molly oli sanonut aikaisemmin viikolla.  
  
Aluksi Fleur oli empinyt, mutta Percyn vaimon laskettuaika oli vain muutaman viikon päästä ja Fleur tiesi, ettei sen jälkeen heruisi yhtään ylimääräistä lastenhoitoapua. Mutta ajatus siitä, että vajaan puolentoista vuoden ikäinen tytär olisi yön poissa huolestutti. Tyttö oli ollut aina heidän kanssaan.  
  
Sitten Fleur oli vilkaissut olohuoneen toisella laidalla istuvaa aviomiestään, nähnyt uurteet ja väsymyksen tämän kasvoilla ja tehnyt päätöksensä. Tietenkin Molly ja Arthur saisivat tytön yökylään, sillä Bill tarvitsisi aivan ehdottomasti unta. Molly oli hymyillyt lempeästi ja jopa hieman tietävästi.  
  
Nyt kello kuitenkin raksutti, Bill olisi kotona hetkellä minä hyvänsä ja Fleur syöksyi yläkertaan vaihtamaan vaatteitaan silmättyään vielä kerran täydellistä kattaustaan kahdelle. Hän oli vienyt Victoiren Kotikoloon puolen päivän maissa, niin että tyttö nukkuisi päiväunet mummolassa. Molly oli ottanut tämän avosylin vastaan ja toivottanut Fleurille ja Billille mukavaa iltaa. Sitten Fleur käynyt nopeasti Viistokujalla hakemassa tarvittavat ruoka-aineet iltaa varten, ahertanut tuntikausia keittiössä ja viimein kaikki oli valmista.  
  
Pyörähdettyään muutaman kerran peilin edessä, Fleur totesi, että mekko oli ehkä hieman liian kesäinen syksyiseen iltaan mutta sai kelvata. Rakkaus hyvään ruokaan ja viiniin ei ollut koskaan onnistunut lihottamaan häntä, onneksi, mutta vaateostoksille hän ei ollut lapsen syntymän jälkeen ehtinyt.  
  
”Kulta?” Billin tuttu ääni kuului alakerrasta ja Fleurin sydän hypähti.  
  
Vielä viimeinen vilkaisu peiliin, ennen kuin hän pyörähti ympäri ja kiiruhti kohden portaita.  
  
”Missä Victoire on – ”, kysymys kuoli Fleurin aviomiehen huulille kun tämä huomasi vaimonsa.  
”Kotikolossa yökylässä”, Fleur vastasi aavistuksen käheällä äänellä.  
  
Hetken he katsoivat toisiaan, välissään portaikko, jota Fleur ryhtyi hitaasti laskeutumaan katse tiiviisti miehessään. Billin kasvojen ilme oli ollut vielä hetki sitten väsynyt, uupunut. Mutta nyt, askel askelmalta Fleur näki tutun palon syttyvän tämän silmiin, sen saman mihin Fleur oli rakastunut niin monta vuotta sitten.  
  
Viimeisellä askelmalla seistessään Fleur oli lähes miehensä mittainen. Hitaasti hän ojensi kättään, pyyhkäisi punaisen hiuskiehkuran korvan taakse ja nojautui lähemmäs. Pehmeät huulet kohtasivat ja Fleur tunsi tutun nykäyksen vatsanpohjassaan. He eivät olleet suudelleet tällä tavalla hetkeen. Ajatus olisi voinut tehdä Fleurin surulliseksi, ellei hän olisi suunnitellut kaikkea niin huolellisesti.  
  
”Ruoka on valmista”, Fleur vetäytyi ja veti Billin perässään keittiöön.  
  
Alkukeiton jälkeen Fleur leijutti pöytään pihvit, lisukkeet sekä pullon Burgundia. Samalla kun suut maistelivat Fleurin loihtimia taivaallisia makuja, silmät söivät pöydän toisella puolella istuvaa. He puhuivat arkisia asioita, kertoivat päivän kuulumisia, mutta kehonkieli viesti jostain aivan muusta. Lämpö nousi ja Fleur tunsi veren kohisevan suonissaan. Esileikkejä oli niin monenlaisia.  
  
  
Olohuoneen takassa räiskyi tuli, laseissa oli vielä viimeiset tipat punaviiniä ja Fleur oli painautunut aivan Billin kylkeen kiinni. Puheet oli puhuttu, Bill silitti Fleurin tukkaa katsellen samalla haaveellisesti tuleen ja Fleur kohotti kasvojaan.  
  
Suudelma oli lempeä aina siihen saakka kunnes Fleur antoi hampaidensa näykätä pehmeää alahuulta. Oli kuin Bill olisi vain odottanut tuota merkkiä. Kädet muuttuivat varmemmiksi, huulet vaativimmiksi ja Fleur huokaisi tyytyväisenä. Tätä hän oli kaivannut, tätä hän tarvitsi.  
  
Fleur kiipesi miehensä syliin hajareisin ja painautui aivan kiinni. Bill auttoi kietomalla kätensä hänen ympärilleen ja vetämällä yhä lähemmäs. Huulet eivät irronneet toisistaan kun Fleurin mekko rypyttyi ylös vyötärölle ja lantio aloitti kiusoittelevan tanssinsa.  
  
  
Myöhemmin he makasivat alastomina ja hikisinä sohvalla. Fleurin pää lepäsi Billin olalla ja sormet piirtelivät kuvioita miehen rintaan.  
  
”Väsyttääkö sinua?” Fleur kysyi.  
”Ei”, Bill hymyili ja suuteli vaimonsa päälakea.  
  
Tyytyväisenä Fleur virnisti ja antautui uudelleen mielihyvän pyörteeseen. Hän tunsi jälleen kuinka hänen kehonsa oli elossa, niin pitkän ajan jälkeen.  
  
  
Aamu sarasti Simpukkamökin ikkunoiden takana, mutta Fleur ei olisi voinut vähempää välittää. Hän heräsi Billin kosketukseen ja vaikka hänen kehonsa oli hellänä edellisen yön jäljiltä, hän ei välittänyt. Ties kuinka monetta kertaa Fleur sukelsi yhdessä miehensä kanssa nautintoon eikä päästänyt irti ennen kuin he molemmat haukkoivat henkeään tyydytettyinä ja raukeina.  
  
  
Päivä oli jo pitkällä kun he saapuivat Kotikoloon. Molly touhusi keittiössä, eikä näyttänyt olevan lainkaan pahoillaan, että he saapuivat vasta nyt hakemaan tytärtään.  
  
”Hän on oikea enkeli”, Molly hymisi. ”Nukkui koko yön ja söi aamupuuronsa hyvällä ruokahalulla. Harry toi Teddyn leikkimään ja nyt he kaikki ovat päiväunilla.”  
  
Malttamattomana Fleur kuunteli anoppiaan, hän tahtoi nähdä tyttärensä pian. Bill suuntasi jo kohden portaikkoa vetäen Fleuria perässään, hänelläkin oli kiire lapsensa luo. Ovi narahti kun he livahtivat hiljaa hämärään huoneeseen.  
  
Sängyllä näkyi epämääräinen kasa niin pieniä kuin suuriakin käsiä ja jalkoja. Fleur hymyili katsellessaan Harryn pörröistä tummaa tukkaa joka oli painautunut pikkupojan turkooseja kiehkuroita vasten, sitten hänen huomionsa kiinnittyi sängyn toisella laidalla olevaan vaaleampiin hiuksiin. Fleur ei käsittänyt miksi Draco Malfoy nukkui käsi suojelevasti Victoiren selällä, mutta oli kyllä kuullut ohimennen, että poika oli nykyisin läheisissä väleissä Harryn kanssa. Enempää Fleur ei asiaa pohtinut, sillä samassa Bill veti häntä jälleen kohden ovea. Heillä olisi vielä hetki aikaa ennen kuin lapset heräisivät. Porras narahti kun Bill johdatti heitä kohden vanhaa huonettaan. Vatsanpohjassa poreili mukavasti kun Fleur seurasi miestään jonka silmät olivat täynnä rakkautta ja lupauksia.  
  



End file.
